familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Neemuch district
Neemuch district ( ) is one of the 51 districts of Madhya Pradesh state in central India. The town of Neemuch is the administrative headquarters of the district. Asia's largest solar power plant inaugurated by Narendra Modi, as BJP's prime ministerial candidate Welspun Solar MP project operating since February, 2014 at Neemuch. It is a 151 megawatt (MW) photovoltaic power station constructed at a cost of 1100 crore rupees (about $182,000,000) on 305 hectares (750 acres) of land. Neemuch district is part of Ujjain Division and had approximately 700,000 inhabitants as of 2001.http://neemuch.nic.in/profile.htm Neemuch district is bordered by Rajasthan state on the west and north, and by Mandsaur district to the east and south. History This district was created on 30 June 1998 by separating Neemuch, Manasa and Jawad tehsils of the erstwhile Mandsaur district. During the British rule, the district headquarters Neemuch was a cantonment town, known as the North India Mounted Artillery and Cavalry Headquarters (NIMACH). It was later converted into the headquarters of the Crown's Representative Police Force in 1939. Economy It is one of the largest producers of opium in the world. It is also very large producer of oilseeds. Ghati is famous in Bhadvamata Demographicshttp://www.citypopulation.de/php/india-madhyapradesh.php?adm2id=2315. population development of the cities, towns and outgrowth wards in Neemuch. According to the 2011 census Neemuch District has a population of 825,958, roughly equal to the nation of Qatar or the US state of South Dakota. This gives it a ranking of 477th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 13.76%. Neemuch has a sex ratio of 959 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 71.81%. Villages in Nimach tahsil Admalya, Aghoriya, Akhepur, Akli, Akya, Amawalijagir, Amawalimahal, Amba, Amlikheda, Arnyaborana, Arnyachandel, Arnyachudawat, Arnyakumar, Arnyamangir, Aspura, Badoli, Baman Bardi, Bamanya, Bamora, Bamori, Banskheda, Banskhedi, Barkheda Hada, Barkheda Sondhiya, Barkhedagujar, Barukheda, Belari, Bhadaksanawda, Bhadbhadiya, Bhadwa Nimach|Bhadwa, Bhagwanpura, Bhanwrasa, Bhatkheda, Bhimakhedi, Bhimpura, Bholyawas, Bhopatpura, Bisalwasbamanya, Bisalwaskalan, Bisalwaskhurd, Bisalwassongira, Bordiyakalan, Bordiyakhurd, Borkhedikalan, Borkhedikhurd, Borkhedipandi, Chadoli, Chainpura, Chaldu, Champi, Changera, Chauthkheda, Cheeta Kheda, Chenpura, Chhachhkhedi, Chhayan, Dalawada, Dalpatpura, Dansiya, Daru, Dasani, Dhaba, Dhamaniya, Dhamaniyajagir, Dhaneriyakalan, Dhaneriyakhurd, Dholpura, Dipukhedi, Dowad, Dudarsi, Dulakheda, Dungalawada, Ghasundi, Ghasundijagir, Girdoda, Gopalpura, Gudla, Gulabkhedi, Gwaldeviya, Gwaltalab, Hameriya, Hanmantiyapawar, Hanmantyaraoji, Hanmantyavyas, Harnawada, Harwar, Hingoriya, Jagoli, Jaisingpura, Jamuniyakalan, Jamuniyakhurd, Jawasa, Jawi, Jetpura, Jhalri, Jhanjharwada, Jiran (NP), Kacholi, Kalikothadi, Kalyakhedi, Kanakheda, Kanawati, Kanpura, Karadiyamaharaja, Kasbi, Kelukheda, Kenpuriya, Keri, Khadawada, Khatyakhedi, Kheda, Khedadaru, Khermalya, Khetakheda Doriya, Khetakhedacharan, Kishanpura, Kothadi Istmurar, Kothadimagara, Kunchdod, Lakhmi, Lanchh, Lasudihada, Lasuditanwar, Lewada, Lolpura, Mahudiya, Maliya, Malkheda, Mangrol, Manpura, Matyakhedi, Melki, Melkimewad, Mundla, Narsinghpura, Nayankhedi, Neemuch (M) Newad, Nilkanthpura, Nipaniya, Nipaniya Abad, Palsoda, Parasali, Pawadakalan, Pawadakhurd, Pawati, Peerana, Peeth, Phophaliya, Pipalyabag, Pipalyacharan, Pipalyagujar, Pipalyahada, Pipalyajagir, Pipalyamircha, Pipalyanathawat, Pipalyavyas, Piplon, Rabadiya, Raisinghpura, Rajpuriya, Rampuriya, Ranpura, Ratadiya, Rawatkheda, Rayankheda, Rewalidewali, Sagrana, Sakrani, Sakranijagir, Samarkund, Sangariyakhedi, Sarwaniyabor, Sawalpura, Sawan, Sedariya, Semali Sheshpur,Chandrawat, Semalimewad, Semarda, Sirkheda, Sokadi, Soniyana, Surjana, Talkheda, Thadoli, Thikariya, Tinakyakhedi, Ugran, Umaheda, Vishanya References External links *Neemuch District web site *http://www.onefivenine.com/india/villag/Neemuch List of places in Neemuch Category:Districts of Madhya Pradesh Category:Neemuch district Category:Districts in India